


Un recuerdo del porvenir

by NeaPoulain



Series: Arthurian Fics [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Arthurian myth, F/M, M/M, arthurian retelling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Por los siglos de los siglos, Merlín y Nimue, entrelazados en la historia. Era un amor que existía antes que ellos pisaran el mundo y que continuaría por siempre, abriéndose a la eternidad.
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Nimue (Arthurian), Past Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Past Merlin/Morgan Le Fay
Series: Arthurian Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117127





	Un recuerdo del porvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participa en el reto Caminando hacia Camelot del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
> 
> Aclaraciones: es un Modern Magic AU de los mitos artúricos y adaptación libre. Esto quiere decir que, aunque se ambienta en el universo canon, aquí los personajes de Rowling no existen y no hubo ni un Voldemort, ni una guerra, ni un Harry Potter.

**Un recuerdo del porvenir**

_Lovers in the night  
Poets trying to write  
We don't know how to rhyme  
But, damn, we try  
But all I really know  
You're where I wanna go  
The part of me that's you will never die_

_Always Remember Us This Way, Lady Gaga_

* * *

Tenía que pasar.

—Merlín, no puedes seguir durmiendo en mi sofá.

Era de esperarse, la verdad.

Lo que el mago no se esperaba era que la bruja tuviera todas sus porquerías empacadas en dos cajas y le estuviera diciendo que tenía que largarse.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su vida no tenía sentido: estaba durmiendo en el sofá de su ex, en un departamento horrible en el Callejón Knockturn. La revelación de su patetismo lo golpeó fuerte, de lleno en el pecho.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

—Mor, no tengo a donde ir…

Era una súplica, su última súplica.

«No tengo trabajo, no tengo vida, no tengo…»

—Cortamos hace seis meses, Merlín —decidió ella—. No puedes seguir aquí. —Hubo una pausa dudosa después de eso, como si Morgana estuviera reflexionando sobre lo cruel que era echarlo a la calle, así, sin nada, con lo puesto y las cajas—. Conozco a alguien que está buscando compañero de piso. Y sé que estaría dispuesta a hacerte un descuento.

—No tengo dinero… Y no puedo ir con Arturo. No puedo…

«Gin no sabe, Merlín, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo. Vas a poner una poción sin preocuparte de que ella esté en casa o a hacer hechizos cuando ella pueda verte y ella _no sabe_ ».

—Merlín, escúchame.

La voz de Morgana sonó dura, fuerte. Siempre lo hacía. Ella y Arturo no se parecían en nada, a pesar de ser medios hermanos. Arturo era idéntico a su padre: Uther Pendragon, Primer Ministro de la Gran Bretaña —al menos cuando Merlín había salido de Hogwarts y había empezado a vivir con Arturo—. Rubio, de ojos claros, con el mismo semblante severo que Uther en las fotografías, aun cuando conocía mejor la risa y la diversión.

Vivir con Arturo nunca había sido un problema.

Sabía que su hermana era una bruja porque había ido a Hogwarts y Uther no había podido seguir ocultando el secreto.

Así que Merlín podía pasearse con sus túnicas excéntricas por el apartamento en el que vivía de a gratis, sumirse en sus investigaciones mágicas y llenar de pociones la estufa.

Hasta que Uther los había descubierto y había amenazado con desheredar a Arturo, con quitarle todo el dinero, con asegurarse de que nunca pudiera cumplir sus sueños.

«¡No te atreverías a exponer esto al mundo! ¡Mataría tu carrera!»

El primer ministro había buscado todas las amenazas posibles.

Una dio en el clavo.

Merlín recordó la voz rota de Arturo.

«Puede hacer que… Tiene… Él sabe… Conoce a la Ministra y… Podrían investigarte, Merlín… Podrían… Si descubren que estás rompiendo el estatuto, que ayudas… Merlín…»

De nada habían servido todas las suplicas, todos los «podría funcionar». Al final Arturo y él habían sido algo que no empezó nunca realmente. No había despegado porque Uther Pendragon lo cortó de golpe, cruelmente. En venganza, Arturo se negó a seguir su carrera política tal como Uther la había trazado.

Lo más lógico —e ilógico a la vez— fue que Merlín acabara en los brazos de Morgana.

—La chica que conozco que necesita un compañero de departamento —dijo ella—, ella… Bueno, necesita un profesor. Alguien que le ayude. Sus padres no la mandaron a Hogwarts y ahora tiene veinticinco años y va atrasada en todo porque nunca tuvo un solo profesor decente. Y tú eres el mejor mago que conozco.

—Mor, no soy ningún maestro, sólo soy…

«… un tipo».

Merlín había descubierto que estaba estancado. Había conseguido un Excelente en todos sus ÉXTASIS —casi igual que Mor, dos años menor que él—, pero no había llegado más lejos. Se había negado a unirse al ministerio. No quería que sus investigaciones quedaran lejos del público, enterradas entre otras miles, en el Departamento de Misterios.

Haberse negado, sin embargo, le había causado más problemas que buenas cosas.

No ser funcionario del Ministerio le había negado cualquier acceso a sus recursos. Nadie quería financiarle investigaciones mágicas —«¡para eso es el Departamento de Misterios, hombre!»— y él se negaba a venderse al gobierno mágico. Por lo demás, no había campo de trabajo. Había estado un tiempo en un anticuario mágico, pero como vendedor no servía: aburría a todos los clientes con los complicados relatos de los objetos que estaban en venta, se iba siempre por la tangente, nunca se aprendía los precios y disuadía de comprar a los interesados cuando él quería seguir investigando de un objeto particular. Lo corrieron, por supuesto: hizo que las ventas cayeran hasta el subsuelo.

Desde entonces no había tenido trabajo porque también era demasiado joven para ser si quiera considerado como profesor en Hogwarts.

Morgana se había mostrado más dispuesta a engordar las filas del ministerio. Habían discutido miles de veces por ello, pero ella le había dicho que no le importaba tanto a quién tuviera que venderle su alma para investigar todo tipo de magia experimental, lo que le importaba era el fin.

«¡No dejarán nunca que compartas lo que descubras, Mor!»

«¡No podré investigar si no acepto trabajar para ellos! ¡Cómo tú, que estás pudriéndote aquí!»

Por supuesto: ellos tampoco habían llegado a ningún lado.

Ya era bastante raro pasar de ser el casi novio pero no realmente porque Uther Pendragon no nos deja de Arturo a ser el novio oficial de su media hermana —por parte de madre y bruja, así que ahí el Primer Ministro no tenía nada que objetar.

—Ella es rica —declaró Morgana.

Merlín parpadeó dos veces.

—¿Qué?

—Ella es rica, está interesada en un montón de las mismas cosas raras que tú quieres investigar, pero no tiene todos los conocimientos. Así que… la renta a cambio de tu trabajo. Al menos al principio. En lo que encuentras algo más, Merlín.

El mago suspiró.

—Bien, ¿cuándo puedo conocer a tu amiga?

—No es mi amiga. Se llama Nimue.

* * *

Nimue era una joven morena, cabello rizado, completamente diferente a Morgana —sonrisa abierta, actitud mucho menos misteriosa—, bajita —Merlín puede ver como las piernas le cuelgan de la silla— que tenía un departamento caro en el Callejón Diagon.

—Me sobran dos habitaciones —explicó—. Pensé en rentar ambas, pero tampoco es como que necesite urgentemente el dinero. —Se encogió de hombros—. El resto de las rentas ya es suficiente.

—¿El resto de las…?

—Oh, tenemos dos casas de campo. Y la mansión, por supuesto. Ahí me sobraban exactamente doce habitaciones. No sé por qué hicieron trece, la verdad. Es un número de mal agüero y, según lo que sé, en Aritmancia no es muy bueno… —Se rascó un poco la barbilla—. Bueno, era una casa muy grande para vivir sola ahora que murieron mis padres. Seguro alguna familia estará interesada ahora, ¿no? Espero que al menos sea una familia numerosa. Trece habitaciones para tres personas es algo solitario.

Nimue era rara, decidió Merlín. Morgana apenas si le había dado datos sobre ella. «La conozco del trabajo, pero no es inefable, ni funcionaria, ni nada… Hace poco se ofreció a proporcionarnos un poco de financiamiento si compartíamos los resultados de una investigación sobre la muerte y el destino y esas cosas, pero el Ministerio no aceptó, así que nada». Nimue además le había contado que sus padres acababan de morir y que estaba sola, buscando alguien con quien compartir un espacioso departamento —de esos nuevos, de dos pisos, con habitaciones grandes— y alguien que aceptara enseñarle un poco de magia. «Asegura que tiene vastos conocimientos de aritmancia, interés por la adivinación, es mala para los encantamientos y las transformaciones y nadie nunca siguió un sistema de enseñanza con ella».

La joven notó que Merlín no le respondía. Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Morgana me dijo que fuiste a Hogwarts.

—Sí. Slytherin.

—Mmm. Bueno. No sé nada de las casas. —Nimue se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. ¿Son importantes? Porque todo el mundo se presenta con ellas cuando les pregunta sobre Hogwarts. Todo el mundo. Yo no sé la diferencia entre _Ravenpuff_ y _Gryffintor_.

—Ravenclaw y Gryffindor —corrigió Merlín.

El gesto que hace Nimue con la mano le hace evidente que no le importa en lo más absoluto conocer los nombres correctos. No significan nada para ella.

—Bueno, ¿son importantes? Digo, supongo que cuan estudia… Pero… ¡Uno de mis últimos profesores había hecho _Huffledor_ su personalidad!

—Hufflepuff. —Merlín volvió a corregir—. Y… supongo… Son importantes. ¿Creo? El sombrero elige el lugar al que debes ir según lo que ve en tu cabeza, así que supongo que algo te define… Da igual. No creo que importen demasiado al salir del colegio.

—Personalidad, ¿eh? Bueno, mi profesor intentó explicarle. Los idiotas que no piensan antes de actuar van a _Gryffinclaw_ …

—Valientes, de hecho. Gryffindor.

—… y luego los que se la pasan con la nariz en los libros o averiguando cosas que nadie sabe para que funcionan en _Ravenpaff_ …

—Ravenclaw. A los que les interesa el conocimiento por encima de todo lo demás.

Morgana, de hecho, había ido a Ravenclaw. El sombrero la había mandado allí después de una corta deliberación en la que, según ella, le había dicho que era ambiciosa, pero como su mayor ambición tenía que ver con el conocimiento, la curiosidad y el deseo de saberlo todo, le iría bien en Ravenclaw. Para Merlín la deliberación había sido parecida: le interesaba saber cosas más que nada en el mundo, pero no sólo por saberlas, había dicho el sombrero; eso era curioso puesto que quería probar los límites de la magia y luego usarlos para el bien. «¡SLYTHERIN!», había gritado, sin duda alguna y Merlín había pasado siete años viviendo en las mazmorras.

—… y después los que podrían vender a su propia madre por un poco de poder a _Slytherdor_ …

—¡Los ambiciosos! Es Slytherin.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Nimue se esforzaba en pronunciar mal los nombres de todas las casas.

—Y luego el resto. _Huffopuffpuff._

—Hufflepuff. Y dicen que son trabajadores… Bah. Esa te la explicó bien. Es cierto que Helga acepta a cualquiera.

—Era su personalidad. —Nimue sonrió—. «¡Los _huffledurdar_ somos buenos para encontrar cosas!» —Imitó la voz grave de un hombre—. Y procedía a buscar su pluma durante cuarenta minutos porque no recordaba que la había dejado sobre la repisa.

Ante eso, Merlín no puede hacer otra cosa si no reír. Nimue le dio un sorbo a su té entonces, con esa sonrisa traviesa pintada en la cara. Cuando el mago volvió a tomar aire se dio cuenta de que quizá se habían desviado demasiado del punto inicial.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Siempre me voy por las llamas. Es una de mis cualidades. Creo que por eso todos los profesores tenían problemas para mantenerme a raya, ¿sabes? —No esperó a que respondiera y siguió—. El caso es que necesito un profesor y el cuarto está libre, así que parte de tu sueldo podría pagar la renta. Yo realmente no necesito el dinero. La mansión deja suficiente y estoy pensando en alquilar un de las casitas de campo por temporadas…

Merlín abrió mucho los ojos. Nimue realmente era rica.

—En fin, sólo me interesa realmente aprender magia. Me falta mucho. Seguro que Morgana te explicó lo desigual de mi enseñanza.

—Sí, Mor mencionó algo…

—Bueno, ¿te interesa el trabajo? Morgana dijo que además estabas interesado en la investigación y… yo… bueno… un poco. No sé suficiente, entonces…

—Sí, sí, estoy interesado en magia experimental y… esas cosas. Además creo que se presta poca atención a la adivinación —agregó Merlín—. Es una de las magias más inexactas pero… ¡es magia! Y la magia… bueno… —Sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No, no, sigue, me encantará oírte! —Hubo una pausa en la voz de Nimue—. Aunque, quizá… bueno… debería enseñarte el departamento. Los baños, tu habitación, el estudio, esas cosas. Y puedes contarme más tarde. Con otro té. Tengo una variedad increíble de sabores. Aunque mi favorito es el clásico, por supuesto. Té negro.

Merlín asintió.

—Está bien.

—Bien, vamos. —Se puso en pie y le indicó que la siguiera—. Seguro te parece más espacioso que con Morgana. No sé si allí tu habitación era…

—Dormía en el sofá —aclaró Merlín.

Nimue apenas dio un par de pasos, pero se volteó con curiosidad. Tenía una ceja alzada.

—¡Era de una sola recámara! —se apresuró a aclarar Merlín—. Y bueno, cuando me mudé allí dormíamos los dos en… Pero luego… Bueno… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso—. Es más complicado de… —Soltó un suspiro—. Morgana es mi ex.

Nimue alzó mucho las cejas.

—Oh.

—Y, bueno, al principio también dormía en el sofá, de hecho. Morgana se ofreció a alojarme originalmente porque su padrastro me corrió de la casa de Arturo…, su medio hermano, y bueno, tenía lástima y yo estaba triste porque Arturo…

Carajo, qué complicado debe sonar.

—Oh.

Nimue tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Arturo es tu amigo?

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así? No entiendo esa…

—Algo así en el sentido qué pudimos ser algo más, pero nunca ocurrió y… Bueno, lo besé varias veces, pero nunca…

—¿Y luego saliste con su hermana?

La ceja alzada de Nimue le hizo obvio que estaba siendo juzgado.

—No es tan… Bueno… De hecho… —Se rindió—. Sí, después salí con su hermana.

La bruja se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora entiendo todo —declaró. No dijo nada más, se limitó a enseñarle el departamento y a preguntarle otras cosas. Merlín estuvo a punto se suspirar aliviado. Su relación con Morgana y con Arturo no era algo que quisiera explorar en ese momento.

* * *

Ser «profesor» de Nimue resultó ser toda una experiencia.

Merlín lo ponía entre comillas porque en realidad no le daba clases de absolutamente nada. Hablaban de magia todo el tiempo y a veces la ayudaba a perfeccionar hechizos y pociones. Era curioso: la joven no podía hacer bien una poción para quitar las verrugas pero era capaz de discutir conceptos de magia tan complicados que Merlín apenas si podía explicarlos sin pensarlo con detenimiento antes.

Hablaban demasiado del porvenir.

Una vez Nimue le preguntó si era posible recordar el futuro o si este estaba fijo. Arturo dijo, sin mucha seguridad, que el destino nunca estaba fijo. A veces dudaba, por supuesto, porque le parecía que el suyo lo estaba moviendo de un lado a otro como un saco de papas al que golpear o con el cual desquitarse, sin que él tuviera la mínima injerencia. Pero en general, cree que el destino puede cambiarse y que el futuro está sujeto a interpretaciones.

Nimue no estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

«Piensa en las estrellas, por ejemplo», había dicho. «Marte brilla y todos saben que se acerca una guerra. Pero no saben cuándo. Ese es un problema, ¿no? Pueden pasar décadas mientras Marte brilla y brilla y brilla en el cielo hasta que una pequeña chispa estalla. ¿No es eso recordar el futuro?», había preguntado. «Saber lo que viene y no poder detenerlo porque todo es más grande que nosotros».

No había duda de que era una bruja brillante. Quizá torpe en la práctica, pero maravillosa en todo lo demás. A Merlín se le hacía extremadamente complicado no perderse en los debates y en las discusiones con ella. Estaba obsesionada con el futuro, aunque no exactamente con las profecías.

«Esas son trampa», había declarado Nimue. «La gente las oye y ellas, las profecías, por supuesto, estoy hablando de ellas… Bueno, ellas tienen cierta influencia, muy fuerte. Si una profecía te dice que vendrá un elegido, lo más lógico es que lo esperes, ¿no? Habrá quien lo busque para encontrar una salvación, quien ponga en él toda su esperanza. Sus enemigos buscarán destruirlo antes incluso de que se consagre como el elegido. Todo se empieza a mover de manera que provocan que la profecía se cumpla. En cambio, si alguien no oye una profecía y nadie mueve los hilos… puede no cumplirse. Sabes que estoy en lo cierto. Las profecías son un poco trampa».

Merlín había discutido, pero no con muchas ganas o con muchas fuerzas: la magia profética no le interesaba tanto dentro de las artes adivinatorias.

Le interesaba mucho más la tesis de Nimue en la que aseguraba que había magos que recordaban el porvenir. Pero no cualquier cosa, había dicho. «No algo que sabes que viene pero no sabes exactamente cómo será. No. Eso no. Mira. Hay un viejo tratado Mágico oculto en la sección Mágica de la Biblioteca Británica en el que se narra como una vieja guerrera celta que además era también bruja vio su muerte antes de que esta ocurriera. Supo qué guerrero iba a matarla y exactamente en donde la espada de otro la atravesaría desde el pecho hasta la espalda. ¡Y cuando llegó el momento lo reconoció todo! ¡Incluso el silencio de los pájaros! Pero no pudo hacer nada. Uno creería que si sabes el porvenir puedes detenerlo, pero ella no pudo hacer nada».

«O eligió no hacer nada».

«¿Te gusta la teoría de que controlamos nuestro destino tanto, Merlín?»

Nimue tenía risa clara, curiosa. Era imposible no mirarla. Tenía la piel morena, el cabello rizado, los ojos abiertos de la curiosidad y la intriga.

A Merlín le gustaban dos tipos de personas: los que brillaban tanto como el sol con su personalidad que lo opacaban, como Arturo, al que era imposible no mirar cuando entraba en una habitación, y los que estaba sedientos de conocimiento y nunca se saciaban, como Morgana.

Como Nimue.

Era imposible no quedarse viéndola todo el tiempo.

—Hoy quiero —empezó ella— practicar los hechizos ilusorios. Me llaman la atención, seguro puedes hacer cosas maravillosas con ellos.

Sonríe.

Ay, Nimue, pensó Merlín, la bruja a la que el _accio_ se le daba regular tirando a mal, pero quería practicar hechizos ilusorios.

—Entonces eso haremos hoy. –Merlín le dio un trago al té que tenía enfrente—. Por cierto. Me invitaron a una cena en casa de Arturo y… Va a ir Mor… y Tengo que ir… También estará Lancelot y no quiero estar viendo como él y Gin se besan toda la noche…

—¿Gin no es Ginevra, la esposa de Arturo?

—Sí.

—Pero dijiste que… con Lancelot…

—Lancelot es su novio.

Nimue parpadeó muy fuerte un par de veces y Merlín temió que se hubiera quedado catatónica.

—Arturo y ella tienen una relación abierta. Ahora que lo pienso no sé si Arturo también está con Lancelot… Los he visto mirarse y…

—O sea que podrías estar con Arturo si quisieras, ¿no? —interrumpió Nimue—. Es tu ex pero no realmente tu ex.

—Podría —concedió Merlín.

—¿Y?

—No me van los secretos. Y él quiere ser Primer Ministro. Él y su estúpida mesa redonda. Hacer buenas cosas, ayudar a la gente, promover un futuro… diferente. Más abierto, más… disidente, supongo. Así que, por ahora, es todo un secreto. Hasta el día que consigan el puesto, supongo.

Nimue apretó los labios.

—Además lo de Arturo y yo… fue hace mucho. Acababa de salir de Hogwarts. No duramos mucho. —Merlín se encogió de hombros—. No fue, realmente. —Se quedó callado un momento y luego la miró a los ojos—: Acompáñame a la cena. Será divertido.

La bruja lo pensó un momento.

O fingió, quizá, porque Merlín sabía que ya no había nada qué pensar.

—Está bien.

Ella también se dio cuenta de que él no le puede quitar los ojos de encima.

* * *

La cena fue tan bien y tan mal como Merlín esperaba.

Nadie comentó sobre su elección de traje. Tenía dos que podían pasar por muggles y ni uno más. Uno era negro con bordados de estrellas y lunas —el que llevaba esa noche— y el otro era plateado chillón —Arturo lo odiaba especialmente, aunque Merlín insistía en que resaltaba sus ojos—. Nimue se había puesto un vestido corto que parecía de otra época.

Arturo sólo le vio el trasero cuatro veces, dos más de las que se lo vio a Lancelot. (Ni siquiera sabía por qué contaba esas cosas, quizá alguna clase de nostalgia no muy bien enfocada). Ginebra y Lancelot pusieron música. Nimue le preguntó la receta de la tarta de manzana a Gin, que se la recitó toda de memoria con una sonrisa. Morgana sólo le dio un par de codazos y le sonrió un poco más que antes. Quizá sí les estaba haciendo bien pasar tiempo separados, sin Merlín invadiendo su sofá y dejando su ropa sucia en cualquier parte. Nimue y ella aprovecharon para ponerse un poco al corriente; por supuesto, la primera no desaprovechó para preguntarle a la segunda si había estado en « _Ravenpaff»_ en Hogwarts.

Por lo demás, se habló de la carrera política de Arturo y de la de Ginebra, chismes políticos que ninguno de los magos de la mesa entendió y algunas otras cosas.

—Oh. —La voz de Nimue interrumpió sus pensamientos. Merlín volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y vio a la bruja señalar una foto en la repisa—. ¿Es la foto de la boda?

Ginebra sonrió.

—Sí, ¿quieres verla?

Agarra la foto de la repisa y se la enseñó. Salen todos. Arturo y ella en el centro, ataviados de novios. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco con un corte que recuerda a los vestidos medievales, aunque en esa época la gente no se casara de blanco y él, un traje impecable. Al lado de él, Morgana y Merlín, con las manos entrelazadas. Y al lado de Ginebra, Lancelot.

Ya desde entonces ella y Arturo habían sabido cómo iba a ser su matrimonio.

—Que guapos todos —comenta Nimue. Se quedó viendo la foto un momento más antes de regresársela a Ginebra. Y luego, bostezó.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Merlín.

La bruja asintió.

—Creo que es momento.

Las despedidas no se extendieron demasiado. Después de un «Gracias por la cena, Gin» —porque todos sabían que Arturo no podía cocinar ni por supervivencia— y muchos «Gracias por invitarnos», se fueron. Caminaron un poco para poder encontrar un lugar donde aparecerse. Nimue se agarró a su brazo.

—Me cayeron bien —le dijo a Merlín—. Arturo es muy guapo. Con ese pelo corto a los lados y más largo en la parte alta de la cabeza… Entiendo por qué te gusta.

—Gustaba.

Nimue soltó un bufido que se mezcló con una risa.

—Gusta. Ojo, no dije que estés enamorado. Sólo dije que te gusta. Lo miras, Merlín. Está bien. Es tu amigo, supongo, no entiendo cómo puede funcionar toda la historia entre Arturo y Morgana y tú, pero funciona…

—Quizá si hubiéramos esperado hubiera funcionado. —Merlín habló lento y muy deliberadamente—. Lo pensaba todo el tiempo. Ahora ya no porque entonces no funcionamos. Y querré siempre a Arturo y él me querrá siempre, pero no con esa fuerza… No igual que antes. Él no me puede dar todo lo que yo deseo. No tengo problema con compartir, Arturo no es mío, pero… el secreto… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Eso me puede. Durante un tiempo dejé que lo que tuve con Arturo empapara lo que tenía con Morgana. Fue un error. También. No debí de haber saltado tan pronto de unos brazos a otros. Ella me acusaba constantemente, ¿sabes? —Nimue asintió y no dijo nada, esperando a que el mago siguiera hablando—. Decía que era como si su hermano estuviera entre nosotros todo el tiempo. En cierto modo… Sí lo estaba… Fue un error eso. Primero tenía que dejar ir todo eso que Arturo había puesto dentro de mí. Me prometí que no iba a dejar que eso me nublara después. Cuando tuviera otra oportunidad.

Hubo silencio, después de eso. Sin darse cuenta, los dos se detuvieron en una calle vacía. Ya podían aparecerse, pero no lo hicieron.

—No voy a dejar que vuelva a pasar.

Y entonces la miró a los ojos. Le gustaban sus ojos. Eran grandes, curiosos, abiertos al mundo. Muy despiertos —quizá demasiado, quizá de esos ojos que nunca están satisfechos con aquello que ven—. Lo atravesaban. Se asomaban al precipicio de su alma y luego se dejaban caer.

—Sí —dijo ella, simplemente, como respuesta a una pregunta que él no conocía.

—¿Qué…?

—Quieres besarme. La respuesta es sí. Puedes, Merlín.

Ella soltó su brazo, se puso frente a él, buscó su mano. Tacto suave, delicado, vulnerable. Merlín nunca había sentido otro igual a ese.

Tragó saliva.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos en un momento, su brazo rodeó la cintura de ella, la atrajo hacia sí. Sus labios fueron suaves y lo besaron con una delicadeza que Merlín no había sentido nunca antes.

Cuando se separaron, ella puso la mano sobre su mejilla.

—Presentía que esto iba a pasar. Como si lo recordara de antes.

* * *

Durante un tiempo, todo fue bien. Nimue siguió siendo mala para hechizos básicos pero discutiendo con Merlín de todos los temas. Entendía los conceptos básicos de la magia y alentaba casi todo lo que Merlín investigaba.

De un tiempo atrás, su obsesión era entender por qué había personas que nacían con magia y otras que no. ¿Quién lo determinaba? ¿Cómo lo decidía el destino?

Merlín le dio rienda suelta a sus investigaciones y, en el camino descubrió cómo atrapar un poco de magia en el vacío. Bueno: en una sensación de vacío. Usualmente compartía todo con Nimue, pero esa parte se la guardó. No sabía qué hacer con ello o para qué servía y, en cierto sentido, parecía peligroso.

Empezaron a usar un solo cuarto del departamento de Nimue. Pasaron unas vacaciones en la casa de campo. Merlín logró publicar un pedazo de una de sus investigaciones en una revista especializada en magia experimental que el Ministerio no veía con buenos ojos, pues quería tener el monopolio de toda la investigación. La vida empezó a sonreírle más y todo lo que hacía empezó a tener sentido.

Todo iba bien.

Arturo quería una silla en el parlamento, así que él y Ginebra estaban en plena campaña.

Ella se quejaba todo el tiempo.

«Dios mío, Merlín, no sabes lo horrible que es tener que aparecer todo el tiempo a su lado como un florero. Todos esos malditos políticos creen que soy un florero… No importa que este a un paso de ser Secretaria de Educación». La carrera de Ginebra siempre había estado casi a la par que la de su marido. «¿Y les conté lo de las fotos con Lancelot? Tenemos demasiado cuidado, porque Lancelot también está en campaña y nadie quiere un escándalo. Odio que todo sea tan conservador… Ugh».

Arturo, en cambio, era la felicidad andante.

La tragedia de Uther Pendragon lo divertía. Ver a su hijo competir por una silla en el parlamento para derribar los ideales que el antiguo Primer Ministro se había esforzado por mantener en pie.

Morgana rodaba los ojos ante todo y Merlín y Nimue estaban ajenos a todo lo que se cocía dentro del gobierno muggle —y al mágico también: no les importaba realmente quien estaba al frente del Winzengamot—. Ellos estaban sumidos completamente en otras cosas y esas otras cosas eran simple y sencillamente la magia.

Una noche, Merlín tuvo un sueño.

En él, iba de la mano de Nimue.

«¿A dónde vamos?».

Estaban en un bosque que él no conocía o que, al menos, no recordaba.

Ella, la Nimue del sueño, se dio la vuelta y le sonríe. Era la misma Nimue de antes y no. Sus ojos parecían diferentes.

Nimue-Oniria, le dijo con su mente.

«Ya verás», respondió ella, «tengo una sorpresa».

Merlín confiaba en ella y se dejó llevar. Era sólo un sueño y los sueños también eran magia. Había poder en ellos. La gente podía usarlos en su contra, meterse en ellos. También podían ser advertencias, pequeños destellos de magia que habían pasado por alto. Además, en los sueños la magia tenía más poder, puesto que no tenía limitantes. En el mundo-sueño, como Merlín había acabado por llamar a ese espacio onírico, la magia no tenía limitantes ni fronteras. Todo era posible. Caminar al revés, crear comida, ir a mundos que no existían y que no podían ser creados sólo con magia.

Quizá ese bosque era uno de esos lugares fantásticos de mundo-sueño. O quizá no.

«¿Qué sorpresa?», preguntó Merlín, nada más por preguntar, porque sentía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. El cauce natural de las cosas, de esa historia.

«Ya verás, ya verás».

Nimue-Oniria siguió caminando detrás de él. Sus pasos no eran tan rápidos como la Nimue que lo esperaba en el mundo real y, mirándola, Merlín se dio cuenta de que tenía unos cuantos cabellos grises.

Se dejó llevar.

Y ella lo llevó hasta lo más hondo del bosque, donde sólo se oía el cantar de algunos animales y el rumor del viento que movía las hojas de los árboles. Allí, había un árbol más grande que los demás, con un tronco más ancho que todos.

«¿Te gusta ese árbol?», preguntó Nimue-Oniria, volviéndose hacia él.

Entendió por qué sus ojos le parecían diferentes. Todavía lo perforaban y se asomaban a atisbar su alma, pero también parecían más sabios, más vividos, más duros.

«Es… bonito…».

Merlín no sabía realmente qué responder.

«Ven».

Ella lo jaló y lo puso de espaldas al tronco. Así, en esa posición, lo besó. Nimue-Oniria besaba como nunca lo había besado la otra Nimue. No era bueno, ni era malo. Sólo era. Podía distinguir, su buscaba, la suavidad de los primeros besos, oculta bajo una batalla que sus labios estaban librando.

Nimue-Oniria se separó de él.

«Merlín», dijo, «recuerda siempre que te amo».

Y entonces él comprendió que algo estaba mal. Ella alzó su varita y le apuntó. Merlín no se movió y una parte de él se preguntó por qué. Sus labios se abrieron sin que él los comandara y de ellos salieron unas palabras que no tenían sentido.

«Cuando te dije el secreto, ya sabía que esto pasaría».

Una lágrima solitaria salió de uno de los ojos de Nimue-Oniria.

«Lo siento».

Dijo el hechizo que lo dejaría atrapado al árbol, por lo siglos de los siglos. Merlín no se movió. No hizo el intento de defenderse. Una parte de él le dijo que así era como tenían que ocurrir las cosas.

El vacío del sueño se lo comió entero; no hubo nada más.

Y entonces, Merlín despertó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Nimue—. Te moviste, en tu sueño.

—Estoy bien.

Merlín se quedó mirando al techo, sin atreverse a mirarla. Entendió lo que había ocurrido: aquel sueño no era un sueño sino un recuerdo mismo de su porvenir.

Un día Nimue sería Nimue-Oniria y todo habría terminado.

* * *

Los años no pasaron en balde. Después de ser miembro del Parlamento, Arturo se convirtió en Primer Ministro. Reformó todo. Creó una mesa redonda. Sentó a Ginebra y al resto de sus amigos a su lado. Merlín, en muchas ocasiones, fue un colaborador de confianza; externo, claro, puesto que no era correcto intervenir en el gobierno muggle.

Siguió investigando magia.

Un día, le contó a Nimue cómo contener el poder mágico en el vacío. Era necesario un hechizo muy potente y una voluntad de acero, muy fuerte, inamovible. No cualquiera sería capaz de hacerlo, le dijo. Sólo los magos y brujas más poderosos entre los poderosos. «Somos magia pura», le había dicho múltiples veces, «y controlarla es vital».

Ella lo escuchó, como siempre, sonrío. Hizo sus propios apuntes. Juntos, encontraron el hechizo correcto.

«¿Para qué querrías contener magia?», preguntó ella.

El frunció los labios y dijo que alguna vez habría un motivo, sin explicar nada más.

Todavía no existía, pero un día Nimue tendría alguno, lo sabía. Un día Nimue-Oniria se haría de verdad y lo llevaría de la mano hasta ese pedazo de bosque que aún no reconocía, pero que estaba esperándolo en alguna parte. Él lo conocía ya de antemano y lo había aceptado porque la amaba como nunca jamás había amado a nadie.

En su defensa, Merlín había amado a todos de manera muy diferente.

Con Arturo todo había sido inocente. Besos robados al tiempo y al sentido del deber. Su enamoramiento había sido como un verano muy agradable, pero tan profundo como para marcarlo de por vida. A veces, Nimue todavía se reía de él cuando se quedaba con la mirada clavada en Arturo, preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubieran desafiado a Uther Pendragon cuando todavía eran demasiado jóvenes, antes de que Arturo reformara todo lo que conocían y de que los medios se enteraran del matrimonio abierto que mantenía con Ginebra, mujer que se había negado a ser su Primera Dama y se había convertido en la Secretaria de Estado de la Gran Bretaña.

Con Morgana todo había sido arrollador. Todo a nada, un amor de esos que son a matar a morir y lo destrozan todo a su paso porque no conocen otra forma de vivir. Amores que te hacen perder la memoria, el sentido, el nombre y la identidad. Había durado poco, como un invierno corto pero inclemente.

Nimue, por el contrario, era la tranquilidad y el saber. La curiosidad. La seguridad de que siempre habría otro momento, otro día. La bruja era una pregunta que Merlín quería pasarse la vida contestando; deseaba colgarse de las ondas de su risa y mecerse en ellas para toda la vida. Su amor era apacible, como un árbol que ha tenido demasiado tiempo para echar raíces y ahora se contenta con estar y sentir el viento en sus hojas. Su amor era como la primavera, porque florecía siempre; pero también como el otoño, porque no le temía ni a las lluvias ni a los vientos.

Entre sus labios se respiraba magia y su piel contra la piel de Nimue era un hechizo por si mismo. En los silencios apacibles cabían todos los hechizos que todavía no habían descubierto y en las noches de lluvias las pociones que no habían desarrollado. En la mirada de Nimue cuando, después de realizar un hechizo de lo más complicado, le pedía que realizara un _accio_ por ella, se escondía un amor tan profundo que Merlín, al asomarse a la orilla de sus aguas, comprendió que estaba mirando un cenote sin fondo.

Ese amor, como la magia pura, sin contener, sin un canalizador, era eterno e infinito. Había vivido miles de años antes que Merlín y Nimue pisaran el mundo y continuaría viviendo después de ellos, por los siglos de los siglos, abriéndose hasta la eternidad. Y de él quería siempre un resquicio, una memoria que había viajado desde el pasado para encontrarse con el futuro que siempre había recordado.

Por los siglos de los siglos, Merlín y Nimue, entrelazados en la historia.

Una tarde de lluvia, cuando el sol ya se escondía perezoso tras el horizonte y estaban tomando el té, Merlín alzó la cabeza, la miró y una pregunta se formó dentro de él.

—Nimue —dijo, haciéndola levantar la vista de su té y dejar el _scone_ que tenía en su mano sobre el plato—, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste su podíamos recordar el porvenir?

—Fue hace tiempo —respondió ella, simplemente.

Una de sus cejas se alzó, delatando la curiosidad de la bruja.

—Recuerda siempre que te amo.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender. Estiró una mano, buscando la de Merlín.

—No desde el pasado, porque eso ya lo sabes. Hemos vivido los mismos años, los mismos momentos y el mismo todo. No. —Merlín sacudió la cabeza—. Recuerda, desde el porvenir, que te amo.

—Lo haré.

Ella sonrió y Merlín pudo comprobar que en las comisuras de los labios de la bruja ya se asomaba un pedazo de Nimue-Oniria.

* * *

Nimue nunca dijo «iremos a Brocelianda» pero Merlín siempre supo que ese era su destino. Cuando cruzaron el mar y aterrizaron en Francia, simplemente se dejó llevar.

No había muggles en Brocelianda, puesto que era un bosque mágico, mítico, donde las criaturas mágicas vivían en paz, ubicado en la región de Bretaña. En sus lindes, Nimue extendió su mano y buscó la de Merlín.

—Ven conmigo —dijo, con una sonrisa.

Merlín la aceptó y se dejó llevar, sabiendo que había en el corazón de aquel bosque un árbol que contendría su magia para siempre. Todavía no entendía los motivos de la traición de Nimue, si es que los había. Quizá no los entendería jamás. Pero le había contado de aquel hechizo con plena consciencia de que, si la amaba, ese sería su destino.

—Está bien, Nimue —aceptó, caminando tras ella.

Después de todo, eso sólo era un recuerdo de su destino. Un recuerdo del porvenir.

«Desde el pasado y desde el futuro, recuerda siempre que te amo».

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Merlín me obsesiona. Al igual que Morgana. Hace mucho le había prometido a Miss Lefroy Fraser un Merlín/Nimue y por fin pude escribírselo. Adoro a Merlín Bisaster, tan enamorado de Morgana como de Arturo, pero no veo que ninguna de esas relaciones prospere. En cambio, Nimue sí… un poco… con todo y traición. La orientación sexual de Merlín es esa: bisaster. Recuerden que aquí nadie es hetero a menos de que alguien lo diga explícitamente. Además que exploté de pasada las relaciones libres (no muy a fondo porque el núcleo de la historia era otro, pero bueno, eso me queda pendiente).
> 
> 2) Hay un libro de Elena Garro que se llama Los recuerdos del porvenir (que es La Novela Mexicana por excelencia) y que tiene poco que ver con esta historia en general, ¡pero!, ¡pero!, tiene dos partes (el final de cada una de las dos partes) que hablan de amor de una manera increíble. Un amor que se inmortaliza (y si lo leen sabrán por qué) y un amor que detiene el tiempo (si lo leen, otra vez, sabrán por qué). Y es más o menos la relación que tiene con esta historia. No exactamente la parte donde Nimue y Merlín hablan sobre recordar el porvenir (el título original iba a ser Bisaster y el tono iba a ser más casual, pero aventé eso por la ventana y salió esto). De todos modos, todavía se llama Bisaster en mi corazón.
> 
> 3) La forma de explicar la magia y la curiosidad por ella viene, en parte, de un manga maravilloso llamado Witch Hat Atelier de Kamome Shirahama. Es hermoso, lo recomiendo mucho.
> 
> 4) ¿Parece que hay críticas a Rowling en el subtexto? Entonces definitivamente lo son


End file.
